Lost Demon
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: LeonxYuffiexCloud. Set during KH1: Yuffie and Leon go to the Olympus Coloseum to participate in a tournament, not expecting to actually meet someone they haven't seen for nine long years. An angel that fights his inner demons, while hurting others as he does this. Needless to say, some things are better left unsaid, but they have to be said once. But the impact that it leaves...


**A/N: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts, only this one-shot, which takes place during KH1. Sorry if it starts so slow, this one-shot just got out of control and this is what happened. By the way, this will probably be the last KH1 stuff I write about (unless you have a request) so enjoy reading! ;D**

******Oh, and the cover for this story was drawn by the lovely ~KeepCalmForKpop (on dA). Please don't use the picture without her permission!**

* * *

_~ It almost seemed as if a tornado had gone through the room. Well, in this case it was probably more like a Squall. ~_

* * *

"Awesome!"

It was impossible for the perpetual big, goofy smile that was somehow always plastered on her face ever to become any bigger than it was at that moment. Well, you never knew that for sure of course. It seemed as if it filled almost the half of her face.

"Thanks for the info!" she chirped, happily.

"No problem, kupo."

The cute, little Moogle that floated inches above the ground in front of her, nodded briefly, while the red ponpon that balanced above his head, slowly moved back and forth. It almost looked as if it could fall on the floor any moment, but she knew that that was impossible.

"I have to tell Squall about this. I'm sure he'll take this chance."

After she had said that, she quickly ran to the Small House located in the Second District, fervently hoping that Squall was home. Everything around her became a blur of different colors, while she tried to minimize the amount of people she bumped into. Oddly enough, she succeeded in it.

She even broke her own personal record in running from the First District to home and resisted to call, "Honey, I'm home!" when she arrived at her destination.

One should think about her reputation, right? Instead, she went for a simple, "Squallieee! Where are you?"

She walked straight to his bedroom and entered it without knocking, knowing very well that that would probably annoying the crap out of him (that was the main reason she did it, anyway). She never knocked. However, the big mess she encountered there left her baffled. Across the room were several large, sloppy piles of different clothes, books and pieces of paper. On some of them she could see his own neat handwriting.

Yuffie put her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "Squall, you're such a pig!"

It almost seemed as if a tornado had gone through the room. Well, in this case it was probably more like a Squall. She giggled at her own pun (Squall himself would probably find it less funny. But then again, he had no sense of humor, _at all_, so why should she even care what he thought about it?), before something else struck her, which made her furious.

Life was really unfair for minors. It probably was one of life's cruel intentions. Aerith always insisted that their rooms looked spick and span, while she apparently didn't expect the same thing of Squalliekins. Then why should Yuffie always follow those stupid rules (that made no sense) that Aerith had made when no one else in this house was doing it? Squall didn't clean his room, that much was obvious, Cid still drank a lot (even though he tried to hide it for everyone else) and Aerith didn't even get mad at the rest for not listening to her or the rules. But when Yuffie did something like that, oh, then the whole world pointed an accusing finger at her. They should just wait until she finally wasn't a minor anymore, then she wouldn't behave anymore, either. She would show them!

After she was done with pondering about these trivial things, she continued her search for Squall. It looked like he had hidden himself somewhere from her. Well, it didn't matter, because she would find him.

The black-haired ninja started pacing in the bedroom. "Okay, so if I was Squall, then where would I be hiding myself right now? Hmm, probably not in the loo, but the closet would be a good option to begin with."

Unfortunately, he wasn't there. "Okay... maybe this is a bit harder than I'd thought at first."

She just was looking under his bed, half expecting to find him there, fallen asleep, when Aerith's head suddenly appeared around the corner of the open door. "Yufs, if you're looking for Leon, he's not here. He went to the Secret Waterway after you left, to train some more."

Oh, of course. Why hadn't she thought about that first? After all, the grumpy brunet male could always be found there when he wasn't at home.

"Okido. Thanks, Aerith! Then I'm heading to the Secret Waterway, too."

She stood up and walked out of the room, giving an utterly surprised Aerith a soul crushing hug and leaving her just to stand there, being, well, utterly surprised.

* * *

A small sign with yellow, peeling paint, indicated the entrance to the basement where Squall always trained to improve his fighting skills with the Gunblade. It was impossible to enter the underground room without getting a bit wet or making any splashing noise that ricocheted against the rocky walls. That was actually the main reason why she could never surprise Squall with suddenly appearing right in front of him. She was sure she would find something about that soon, though. She grinned at the very idea of scaring Squall badly. That would be a first, because the man appeared to fear nothing. But first things first. This could wait for a little while.

"Hey Squall! Guess what?" she cried, even before she came to a halt in front of him.

He looked up at her, a pretty annoyed look crossing his chiseled face. His long, chocolate-brown hair was plastered around his face because of the sweat. From that look on his face, she knew immediately what sentence would come now. He always said it, sometimes even 150 times a day, but each time it was a variation, so it wouldn't become that boring. Variation or not, the guy sounded like a broken record.

"Call me Leon."

Well, the way he said it had made it sound more like a demand. Oh well, she wouldn't listen to him, anyway, so why bother?

"Wait, so you're not even an itty bitty curious about what I'm going to tell you?" she asked incredulously, putting her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the side, her dark brown eyes never leaving his stormy blue ones.

"No," was the simple answer.

"Huh? Why n-"

"Because, Yuffie, knowing you, you've either stolen something from Cid's shop so he hit you with a broomstick, giving him a hernia in the process. Or one of your immature pranks finally pissed off the townsfolk so much that they kept on chasing you with flaming torches and pitchforks."

Yuffie's mouth dropped at that. "Hey, that's mean!"

"It's the truth. Toughen up," he bluntly replied.

Yuffie just blinked her eyes. Oh, so he was in that kind of mood today? Great. Just great.

"Oh yeah? Then I won't tell you the super awesome news I just heard, so njuh!" she said in a sing-song manner, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Fine, but I hope that even _you_ know that you're not able to keep something for yourself longer than a minute or so. Maybe two, if we're very lucky."

"What? That's not true!"

"It is."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes it is Yuffie. End of discussion."

He shifted his weight to his other leg, while she crossed her arms indignantly and started to tap her feet several times.

A rather heated staring contest started from that very moment on, but it didn't last too long before it ended. "Okay, okay. You win, Squall," Yuffie said, sighing dramatically.

"It's Leon."

She waved that away, completely ignoring it.

After all, it wasn't something she hadn't heard earlier. "I hope you do realize that I'm only going to tell you this because we both know that Aerith won't allow me to go there all by myself. Well, the big and super awesome news is that a big tournament will be hold in the Olympus Coliseum! The winner gets a trophy and lots of Munny and eternal fame! Isn't that cool? Plus, we would finally be able to see the sun again, so it's a win-win situation in this case. So what do you say?"

Leon scratched his chin, thinking about it in silence. His face had a neutral expression, so Yuffie had no idea what the decision would be. All she could see, was how he was outweighing the pros against the cons. When his eyes traveled to hers again, the girl couldn't help but gulp nervously. There was something about his eyes that always made her feel a little funny, like her heart skipped a couple of beats...

"How do you know about the tournament?"

"A Moogle told me. I swear, those things just know everything!"

Leon nodded slowly. "...I guess we could use the money."

Yuffie grinned, knowing that she had won this one. She hadn't thought it would be that hard, anyway, given that Squall was good at fighting.

"Is that a 'yes'?" she asked.

"...It's a 'We'll see what Aerith says about this'."

...Crap. Like Aerith would ever let her go somewhere.

* * *

There was only one word that could describe the Olympus Coliseum properly.

"Wow!" Yuffie whispered in awe, when she saw this new world from the small window in the mini-gummiship in which she and Leon had come along for the tournaments.

She pressed half of her face against the Gummi ship's window, in order to be able to catch more of the world. It was a small miracle that they hadn't run short of fresh air in here.

Two giant statues of gladiators were standing on both sides of the Coliseum Gates, wearing a helmet. They both held a shield in one hand and a sword in the other, which was crossed above the huge entrance. Upon closer inspection she saw that the fighters looked very grumpy, or maybe they were just exhausted. But then again, it actually wouldn't be_ that_ surprising if they weren't really that happy. Yet she had to meet someone who would feel happy when he or she had to fight for their lives. Not even an idiot would be happy then. She also knew some people who never looked happy, no matter what was happening. The man who was currently sitting beside her, silent as the grave, was a perfect example of those people.

After they had finally landed and when they had entered the Gates, she was even more impressed by what she saw. The color yellow was clearly predominant. Even the dust that flew around them and came up from the sandy ground with every step they took, was yellowish. However, it wasn't the bright color yellow which made her normally happier than ever. No, this was a dirty yellow. If Aerith had been here, she would probably have said that this place needed to be cleaned.

Since there was only one door apart from the one where they just had come through, they walked straight toward the remaining one. After they had gone through the doors, they came to the Lobby where a satire with reddish-brown hair was waiting for them. He didn't really look like this was his favorite day of the week.

He watched them grumpily, his arms crossed. "What are you here for?" he asked gruffly.

Yuffie raised a brow. Wow, he was very polite and just what they needed after being stuck in a mini-gummiship for hours on end. If this was the way that the people acted in this world, then she'd rather go back again.

"We'd like to-" Leon started solemnly, but Yuffie beat him to the punch this time.

"We want to register ourselves for the tournament and win the jackpot!"

Her sudden happiness seemed to be all for nothing, though.

"You can't."

"_What_?"

"Why not?" Leon and Yuffie asked at exactly the same time.

They gave each other a funny look in return.

"First you have to do some tests. If you have what it takes, then you're allowed to participate," he explained.

Leon nodded understandingly. "That's fine."

Suddenly, a horrified expression appeared on Yuffie's young face out of nowhere. She looked like she had just seen a ghost, or something worse.

Unfortunately, the satire noticed it immediately. "Is there something wrong?" the satire asked.

"I-it's not a math test, is it? I really suck at that, you see?" she replied.

Leon groaned, facepalming himself. Honestly, of all the things she should worry about right now, it had to be something lame like that.

"No, it won't be a math test. I suck at it too, so that wouldn't really help. Now if you'll follow me, then I'll explain everything once we're at our destination."

They both did as he asked and went after him. The test was held at the same arena that would later be used to fight in. It wasn't that hard at all; all they had to do was eliminating all the wooden casks right in time. It was needless to say that they both passed the tests, even though it was a close one for Yuffie.

"But you still can't participate," the satire spoke earnestly.

"What's now the problem?" Yuffie said impatiently.

Honestly, she was starting to get sick of all of this. He started to laugh. Yuffie wondered what was so funny about what she had just said. She looked at Leon who didn't seem to know that answer, either.

"Well, you are too late! Registrations were closed this morning. The first games will start this afternoon. You might have more luck next time."

Now, he sounded serious. Too serious, so it couldn't be a joke.

"Oh man!" Yuffie complained loudly.

"Then why did we have to do those stupid tests if we were too late, anyway?" Leon inquired.

"Oh that?" he started to smirk. "Well, let's just say that I was bored out of my mind so I needed some entertainment and you two were just in time to give me what I wanted. It's nothing personal, really."

Yuffie facepalmed, muttering some profanities under her breath. Suddenly, she looked angrily at Leon.

"What?" Leon said, when he caught her gaze.

"And whose fault is it that we're too late, huh? Unbelievable, your-" she paused to make the famous bunny ear quotation with her fingers, ""driving skills" are even worse than Cid's! Who had ever thought that was possible? It's a wonder you've never crashed during all those years that you just went away to other worlds on your own in order to save people and bring them to Traverse Town." Leon just looked at her with that blank, expressionless look on his face, which told her enough. "What, please don't tell me now that it actually _did_ happen? And you deliberately didn't ever tell me? Oh, you're _impossible_, Leon! What if you'd gotten us both killed today? I'm far too young to die!"

"That wouldn't have happened. It was just once, more than five years ago."

"So? That doesn't mean it can't happen again!" she backfired.

Leon gave up talking some sense into his partner. Maybe he should crash more often without telling her, so she would at least call him by the name he pleased. The satire was unashamedly looking at them, following every word of their conversation.

Leon also became aware of that and decided to do something about that right now. "Thanks for letting us know," the brunet spoke.

They nodded briefly to each other and Leon turned around and walked back through the enormous doors, much to Yuffie's surprise.

"Hey, where are you going to?" she asked, astonished.

"Didn't you hear what he said? We're too late already, so we're going back."

"No, wait!" She grabbed him quickly by his strong forearm, so he came to a halt and turned to her to glare his infamous daggers at her with steel-blue eyes. "Let's watch the games, so we won't feel like we've come here all for nothing. Plus, at least then we'll know what we can expect when we'll compete. And you're probably very tired by now so you need to rest a little, right? Otherwise we _will_ crash somewhere. Pretty pretty please, Leon?"

She looked at him, pleadingly. She saw how something in his eyes flickered and his gaze became softer.

He probably realized that she was right after all. "Might as well. I suppose you're right with this one."

Yuffie's eyes widened slightly. She still had expected to hear a flat-out 'no' from him. He never ceased to amaze her.

He turned back to the satyr. "Is there any place here where we can stay for the night until the tournament's over?"

"Of course! There are plenty of shops outside the Coliseum. You should go two hundred meters to the north and you'll find a hotel to rest."

"Thanks, Phil."

"You're welcome, kid."

* * *

The two rooms they had booked in the hotel were very small. The only thing that was in there was a single bed, a small wardrobe, a desk and a chair. There was only a small path from the door to the furniture, without bumping into something. Yuffie had heard that those who took part in the tournament had much bigger - and more importantly, better - rooms in the Coliseum itself. Unfortunately, they didn't have that luxury, so they had to do it with this. It was way better than sleeping outside, or in the Gummi ship.

They dumped their stuff in their rooms. After that, they would go and have an early lunch in one of the many restaurants. Since Yuffie was finished first, she went to Leon's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

She opened the door and stepped inside, just in time to see Leon pulling a clean, white T-shirt over his head.

_Wow, nice back, Squall. _

He went with a gloved hand through his dark tresses to smooth it out again and turned around to look at her. She didn't look any different from a few minutes ago.

"I'm done. How long do you need?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm done now, too."

Bending down slightly, he picked up his black jacket from the bed. Quickly, he put it on, picking up the Gunblade and sheathing it in his belt.

"Ready to go?"

He nodded briefly.

"Okay!"

After leaving the hotel, they stepped outside. The bright sunny sky greeted them from above in its cloudless glory. They had both noticed that it was much warmer here than in Traverse Town, but they didn't mind that. It was more like the opposite.

"Ah, it's good to see the sun after nine long years again," she sighed, content.

Leon made a soft noise that indicated that he agreed with her on that point.

"Hey, do you think we'll meet acquaintances here?" she asked.

Surely enough, there were more people than just Leon and herself who had heard of this tournament and they wanted to win some cash, too.

He shrugged, squinting his stormy blue eyes against the sun and not bothering to look at her. "Who knows. There is a small chance I suppose, but last time I was here, I didn't meet anyone I knew."

"Aha. That's why you knew that grumpy guy's name, right?"

"Hmm."

She looked up at him. "So I guess you know where the best places are to eat, huh?"

"Yeah... If I can recall correctly, there's a bar not too far from here." After a moment of hesitating, he added, "I think you'll like it there."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she exclaimed.

Leon sighed lightly, not able to stop the forming smile on his face. By the looks of it, Yuffie would never grow up. He didn't mind it that much, but there were times when she drove him to the wall of insanity with his perpetual hyperness.

* * *

After their early lunch they hurried back to the Olympus Coliseum, so they wouldn't miss any of the fights. Little did they know that Yuffie's watch wasn't one to trust that much. That meant that they arrived at that place half an hour too early. That action earned her the umpteenth icy glare of that day. That seemed to be the only thing he did as of lately.

"Hey, one can better be too early at a place than too late, right?" she said, defending herself.

He gave her yet another_ look_. This one was intenser than the previous one.

"What? It's the truth. Toughen up already," she said, defending herself with the words Leon himself had used not more than 24 hours ago.

"Whatever."

"Yeah, 'cause 'it's Leon' obviously didn't work here, now did it?" she muttered under her breath.

Leon said nothing. There wasn't much to say, anyway.

"Well, at least we can make sure to have the best places today. We'd better hurry up now!"

"Yeah, just in case there are more idiots whose watch doesn't work, right?" Leon sarcastically replied, but it didn't have the impact he was so desperately hoping for.

"Whoa, more jokes from your side? You sure are on a roll today, Squall! Way to go."

"It's _Leon_," he growled in a low tone.

"Oooh, that sounded really dangerous, like some sort of wild lion, or something. Man, you almost scared me there. Keyword: almost."

After saying that, she started running away from him, so she wouldn't see his sarcastic reply or the roll of his eyes, only to bump into someone or something after a few seconds.

She landed on her butt on the hard floor in a rather unceremonious heap. "Ow, that hurt!" she muttered.

She looked up to catch a face. It was a person, but since he stood with his back against the sun she couldn't quite see his face, even if she squinted her eyes. He extended a muscular hand toward her to help her up. Seeing that, she realized that it had to be one of the participants of the tournament. With arms like that, anyone could win easily, even while they were blindfolded.

"I'm sorry. You okay?" he asked earnestly.

His voice was soft and sincere, but full of sorrow, pain and sadness for some unknown reason. Somehow, it gave her goosebumps everywhere. It didn't sound like Squall's voice sometimes did when she would accidentally bump into him: cold, distant and careless, so that sure was a good thing. It meant that he wouldn't eat her alive.

"Well, I'm still alive and that's what matters, right?"

"That's... good to hear," he said after a short pause, just as soft as the first time she had heard his voice.

She took his hand and felt that he wore what seemed to be a fingerless glove. When her skin brushed against the tips of his fingers she could tell that they were soft to the touch, though. That was kinda weird for someone who seemed to be a warrior. He pulled her up with ease. That surprised her even more.

Now that she was almost on eye level with him, almost, because the guy was almost as tall as Squall, she could easily see what he looked like now. This made her gasp softly, but audibly. After all these years - wow, it was nine years ago already! She hadn't even realized that time had flown like that - he still had the brightest baby blue eyes she had ever seen and now they gazed emotionlessly back at her, piercing right through her. Right through her soul even, taking her breath away just like that.

His skin was just as creamy as ten years ago, but his blond spikes looked even more blonde in the bright sunlight, if that was even possible. Even the small earring was still on its place! How was it possible? He didn't seem to recognize her, though, by the way he was looking at her now.

Although she didn't remember what the picture of the first angel she had ever seen looked like, it didn't matter to her anymore, because deep in her heart she knew that he had even surpassed that angel out of Aerith's book, now that he had become an adult. He was handsomer than ever.

She couldn't think of any words to describe him, but it really was him who was standing there. "Cloudy!"

Before both of them could even register what she was doing, she had already rushed forward and put her arms around him, burrying her head in his chest. He stiffened at the sudden, unexpected contact, but didn't move away, obviously wondering how she knew his name if he had never seen her before. For some reason or another, women always seemed to be interested in him. Could this hyper active girl be one of his so called fangirls? Possibly.

She remained standing like that for ten seconds or so, before she looked up at him again with a twinkling eyes. "Guess what? I've officially become a ninja now. Pretty cool, huh?"

After that sentence, he seemed to remember something from his not so dark childhood past and his facial expression changed. "Yuffie?" he asked, incredulously.

Her trademark grin appeared on her face again. "Hehe, by the way you acted, I almost thought you had completely forgotten about me, but for once in my life I'm so terribly glad that I'm wrong! So what brings you here? The tournament?"

Cloud halted. "...Yeah, you could say that."

Fortunately for him, she didn't notice the hesitation that leaped in his voice and carried on. "Ah, I already thought so. I mean, it would explain why you're here when there aren't any girls with high heels and skirts here, right?" she said jokingly, referring to something he'd said to her in the past.

The corner of Cloud's mouth twitched upwards, as if he wanted to smile. "No, now that you've mentioned it, I haven't seen them anywhere here... What about you?" he asked.

"Oh, pretty much the same. It almost looks like I'm the only girl who's in this world, but hey, I don't complain. Guys are way better to watch, anyway, and this way, I don't have any competition."

He gave her a funny look after her reply. "Uh... I was actually talking about what you were doing here. You're here for the tournament, too?"

She let out a drawn sigh. "Oh, that? Yeah, that kinda was the plan, but we arrived a bit too late, thanks to Squall and his crappy driving skills! Seriously, Mr. Happy's dangerous for all of us. Let me give you some free advice that you obviously didn't ask for; if he _ever_ offers to give you a lift, never say yes, 'cause you'll be doomed. I mean, he's even worse than Cid! That's hard to imagine, huh?" she whispered, so that said brunet wouldn't be able to hear her.

"...Squall?" he asked, slowly.

She almost wanted to roll her eyes at that. Man, he sure was slow today! Honestly, what had happened to this hot-looking blond guy in the past nine years? As if on cue, Leon appeared beside her. Cloud shifted his gaze to him... and his scar. That was something new for him. After all, it had happened on the night that they had seen each other for the last time and after he'd run away. Insert awkward silence here. Yuffie looked from Cloud to Leon and back to Cloud again, almost as though she was watching a tennis match.

Eventually, Cloud was the one who broke the uncomfortable silence. "Leonhart."

"Strife," the brown-haired man nodded back as a greet. "Long time no seen. What are you doing here?"

"...I'm searching for my light."

"How do you know you can find it here?" Yuffie asked frowning, mirroring Leon's thoughts and actions exactly.

"...Because here I can fight against my darkness."

Yuffie quirked her eyebrows at this answer. "Okay... Is it just me, or does this sound pretty much like a paradox?" She looked at Leon now, who was staring intently at the man who he had once regarded as his best friend, steel-blue eyes piercing into baby blue ones. "Yeah, I already thought it was just me," she said, sighing wearily, when nobody answered her question.

"Aerith's been waiting for you for nine damn years. She still hasn't given up on you. Were you even planning to come back?" Leon spat, angrily.

Oh, this was a change of scene. The tension that had already been there in the air, actually increased.

"I can't. First I have to fight my inner demon... Sephiroth."

Sephiroth... She had heard that name somewhere before. She was positive that she even had met that guy. If only her brains would coöperate, then she would be able to know what Cloud was talking about...

Then it finally struck her. "Hey, that's the guy who wanted to shave off all my hair ten years ago! Let's go get that bastard together and see if he's still al talk!" she chirped.

"No, that's too dangerous. I can't get any of you involved. I would never forgive myself if something to one of you happened."

Somehow, this reminded her of what Leon once had said when she had offered to go with him to search for Rino-

"Well, you probably can't do it alone, since it's taken you nine friggin' years! And you've still not given him what he deserves! So don't be such a butthead," she countered back. "Jeez, you really are just like Squall sometimes."

Cloud didn't seem to want to admit that she actually had a point there, so he chose for saying nothing instead. Suddenly, without any warning, Leon launched forward and grabbed his collar, slamming him roughly against the nearby wall. Yuffie jumped at this sudden movement.

The silent swordsman lifted Cloud several inches from the ground. "With other words, you just let her die from the inside and use your non-existent inner demons as a lame excuse for it?" he growled.

Yuffie almost got scared of him at that point; he looked like he was ready to kill him with his bare hands right then and there. Squall had honestly never looked this angry before. Cloud didn't seem to give a damn about it, because he didn't do or say anything to stop him. And since when had Squall started to care this much about Aerith? Yuffie felt a small pang inside of her; jealousy. But this was not the time to stand still and over think her feelings, seeing that Squall's temper kept on rising.

"Squall, let him go!" She started tugging at his arm, before Cloud would suffocate. "Squall! Leon! Whatever the heck your name is, please, stop it! He's suffocating! Are you even listening to me?"

She grabbed Leon's shoulders and started pulling him, but it didn't help anything. There was only one option left. She started poking his ribs at full speed, knowing from past experience that he was very ticklish here.

This was effective enough. He dropped Cloud immediately and turned around in one swift move, giving her an ice-cold glare which made her shiver slightly and step back anxiously. It made it almost seem as if he was about to grab her and smash her against the wall, just like he had done to Cloud several seconds ago. Fortunately, he didn't.

"Stop that!" was all he hissed.

She listened to him and let her hands fall on her sides again, as if she'd had an electric shock from touching him. At least she had saved Cloud with it. Cloud just opened his mouth to say something, probably to thank Yuffie, or tell Leon that he was wrong, or maybe something completely different from that, because one could never be too sure about anything with him, but suddenly another sound filled the open area around them which made him close his mouth. A bell had started to ring loudly. That could only mean one thing: all the participants had to go to Phil, the satire.

Her suspicions had been right, because at that moment, the blonde ex-SOLDIER said, "I have to go now. The tournament will start in fifteen minutes... I'll see you around."

"Good luck!" Yuffie cried. "It was good to see you again!"

"Thanks. The same goes for you."

With that, he brushed some dirt off his clothes and turned away, heading to the Lobby. His crimson red cape waved after him.

"Wow, he really looks amazing with that cape on, don't you think? Just like some cool and dangerous vampire. He only misses the fangs." She gave Leon a sidelong glance, but he didn't answer her. She knew that he had heard her and still was listening to her, though. "You know what would make him look really hot? Black clothes. Hmm... maybe I should tell him that. At least _he_ is gentlemanly enough to actually listen to me, unlike _other people_ here."

This time, she saw that she had succeeded in annoying the heck out of him. She knew that for sure, because she saw that murderous look in his eyes.

He turned his head to face her once again and glared daggers at her. "Shut up."

He started to walk away from her, too.

She stuck her tongue out at his back and started to run, catching up with him. "Aww, is the little lion jealous?" she asked, teasingly.

"Of what?" he spat.

She frowned lightly.

This comment hurt a little, but she didn't tell him. Instead, she gave him some of his own flavor by saying, "Asshole."

After that, she started to run away from him. Besides, she still had to get the best places, right?

* * *

******************A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you've enjoyed it. ^_^ If you were wondering where and when Cloud and Yuffie had met each other, then you could read another one-shot of mine. It's the first chapter of my story 'Once Upon a Radiant Time.' Then you'll probably understand the comparison I made with that angel and more things. And don't worry, I'll look this over as soon as I get some time for it, I just wanted to post this before I went to sleep. Good night everyone! (Although I'm quite sure that it's still day where you live) Reviews are highly appreciated (hint hint hint)! :) **


End file.
